Laser aiming device for a golf putter is an important training tool for golf putting. By a suitably aligned laser beam emitted form the aiming device, a golf player learns to aim at a laser mark on a golf ball during a stroke so as to learn the right body movement.
Referring to FIG. 1, a laser aiming device on the shaft of a golf putter according to U.S. Pat. No. 6,602,145 B1 to Yeh comprises a bracket a, a laser emitting device set b and one or two covers c. The covers c are attached onto the bracket a by a plurality of screws c1. The bracket a, made by injection molding or punching molding, is provided with a straight groove a1 compatible with a golf-club shaft, a recess a2 for housing a battery, a switch b1, a large hole a3 and a small hole a4 for housing a laser emitting device b2 and a plurality of screw holes a5. The screw holes a5 on the back side of the covers c, corresponding to screw holes a5, are tapered inwardly so as to conceal the heads of the screws c. The shaft of a golf putter 10 is coupled with the straight groove a1 of the bracket a, with a rubber pad a11 sandwiched therebetween. The screws c go through the tapered screw holes c2 and screw holes a5, so that the covers c, the golf putter 10 and the bracket a are bound together.
The mounting of the prior art on a golf putter 10 is shown in FIG. 2. This conventional laser mount is disadvantageous in that a suitable screw driver is needed to mount on or dismount from a golf putter. And, it also costs significant time to assemble, therefore presenting an inconvenience to a golf play.